Más alla de las Apariencias
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ser lobo no es fácil y mas si no te puedes transformar, mis ojos brillan con mis emociones. fui traicionada por las que creía mis amigas, ahora debo aprender a controlar mi fuerza e instintos, ser bella e inteligente tiene sus pro y contras en mi, solo eso me pasa a mi no volveré a confiar en nadie mas... hasta que el amor llegue a mi vida todo cambiara... Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 ¡Reeditado!

**Más allá de las apariencias.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas que contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**One-shot**

Hoy mami me llevo a comprar mi primer sostén estoy muy emocionada ya que en dos días cumplo mis 12 años y ya tengo un busto mas o menos grande para mi edad, mami dice que se debe a que las mujeres de nuestra familia se desarrollan mucho antes y que nuestros encantos son inconfundibles para los chicos. Mami es una mujer lobo pero ya todos están extinguidos y solo quedan muy pocos regados por el mundo y que nuestra raza muy pronto dejara de existir, papi murió hace 5 años en la gran explosión mundial que se efectuó en estados unidos y donde murieron por la infección muchos de nosotros. Las mujeres quedaron desvalidas sin sus amados esposos mami quedo en un mar de lagrimas y solo salió adelante por mi. Me explico que no hay problemas para enamorarse de un ser humano que es lo mas bello del mundo estar enamorado solo que a veces la atracción se confunde con el amor y que tenga cuidado al elegir quien será mi pareja, pero que como era mas humana que lobo yo tendría una vida normal así que nos mudamos a Tokio después de la muerte de papi "papi te extraño mucho" soy mitad humana y mitad lobo, si, mi papa era humano y muy querido por la manada pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… ya solo quedan muy pocos y quien sabe si somos mami y yo las ultimas pero eso no nos preocupa en nada ya que yo soy la que decido mi vida y no planeo echarla a perder y menos con un lobo, por suerte ya no quedan casi nada y no sabemos identificarnos para saber si eres humano o no, mas suerte todavía.

-Serena, este esta muy lindo este de conejitos, te gusta-dijo mi mami Ikuko.

-mami me gusta esta lindo-dije.

-bien escoge otros seis mas para ir a comprarte braguitas-dijo riéndose.

-Mami¡-dije apenada ya que había niños-si, si ya voy.

-jajajaj mi niña bella tiene pena-dijo riéndose.-venga vamos a la próxima tienda.

-vámonos mami, los niños se están riendo mío-dije apenada.

-jajaj esta bien señorita nos vamos-dijo-solo déjame pagar.

Mami se fue a pagar las cosas y yo me quede viendo por el gran ventanal de la tienda el resto del centro comercial, Tokio era muy grande en verdad y me encantaba la ciudad y las personas eran muy amables conmigo. Yo naci aquí pero después de unos meses nos trasladamos a estados unidos por lo que me dijo mami ya que mi papa era dueño de unas empresas de turismo y de publicidad que ahora mami es la dueña y lo comanda desde aquí. Nadie sabe quien somos porque a mami no le gusta la gente entrometida y que esta alrededor de uno, eso si, vivimos bien en una casa muy grande con cinco cuartos con baños incluidos y el baño de la sala, tenemos carro, ni muy viejo ni muy elegante. Ya dentro de unos días empezare el instituto y estoy emocionada por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. En la primaria solo tuve cuatro amigas y cinco amigos todos me caían bien hasta las chicas, éramos inseparables y me encantaba estar con ellas me gustaba un niño pero solo era pasajero ese amor infantil ahora conoceré a mas amigos ya que las chicas fueron a diferentes escuelas y eso me pone triste.

-Serena hija vamos a comprar tu uniforme y zapatos-dijo mami en la puerta.

-ya voy-dije-mami que me regalaras en mi cumpleaños.

-bueno que te parece ese enorme conejo que vimos el otro día-dijo.

-SIIIII que bien como quiero a ese conejo mami gracias-dije saltando emocionada.

-jajaj mi niña-dijo abrazándome-ven vamos a entrar a esta tienda.

El uniforme era una falda negra arriba de las rodillas era corta diría yo con una franela de maga largas y un moño rojo en ella, mis zapatos eran negros y mis medias blancas y largas. Bueno no se ve tan mal diría yo, bueno si, no me gusta pero que puedo hacer yo.

-bien esto era todo hija vámonos a la casa-dijo.

-No¡ mami vamos a comer pizza si-dije haciendo pucheritos.

-esta bien Serena pucheritos-dijo sonriéndome.

-eres la mejor mama del mundo-dije besándola.

-y tu la mejor hija del mundo-dijo.

**~ 5 años después~**

Soy Serena Tsukino una chica muy alegre y entusiasta que tiene un temperamento solo cuando me llega al limite, hasta ahora no he mostrado signos de ser una mujer lobo ya que nos desarrollamos a las 15 años y ya tengo 17 así que todo va normal y es mejor para mi. Soy la chica mas guapa del instituto con el pelo rubio largo hasta mi trasero y los ojos celestes como el cielo, mi cuerpo a esta edad esta muy bien definido tengo curvas hasta donde no sabia que se podían tener y eso es un problema con los chicos ya que siempre me dicen cosas en la calle o en el instituto. Estoy cansada de los "mami que bella" "chula que tetas" "que culo nena" y sigue la lista hasta lo mas pervertido y es que yo no desee ser una chica con curva y un par de tetas y traseros de infarto nunca me he aprovechado de eso… bueno tal vez, si pero en mi defensa fue para comprar un boleto para el concierto de los "The of Darknees" mi banda de rock metal favorita y que esta arrasando por completo en los países del mundo, están el en TOP numero 1 de la música y me fascina el vocalista y líder de la banda Armando que nombre tan sensual tiene y es tan varonil pero en fin. Mi madre viaja mucho con esto de las empresas y esas cosas y conoció a Kenji es un buen hombre sin intenciones malas y es adorable con mami aunque muy distraído y torpe, es el indicado para ella llevan una relación de 3 años y me alegro por ellos.

Tengo varias amigas Neryl y Beryl dos gemelas judías muy chéveres, Samantha, Carolina, Eloiza, Azumi, y Rei.

-chicas ya se enteraron va haber una gran bomba en la calle Steel-dijo Neryl.

-si va hacer la mejor fiesta del año-le siguió Beryl a su hermana.

-yo oí hablar de ello el instituto esta que revienta por ir-dijo Rei.

-si chicas y por lo que me dijo Taiki hay que llevar licores-dijo Samantha.

-Wow¡ y a que hora es-dije.

-a las 11 de la noche Serena-dijo Carolina-tú sabes que esa es la hora de las rumbas.

-no se… no creo poder ir-dije.

-Vamos Serena te divertirás como nunca-dijo Azumi.

-además solo has ido en este año a 3 fiesta de 30 que han hecho y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta-dijo Eloiza.

-si, además no pasara nada malo en las que fuistes solo bebimos poco y bailamos-dijo Beryl.

-además también estarán los chicos y Seiya Serena-dijo Neryl picara.

-y que con eso, Seiya es un idiota sin cerebro que no me interesa-dije y era verdad.

-hay vamos si él esta que babea por ti-dijo Neryl.

-vamos Serena ven a la fiesta-dijo Eloiza.

-ven a divertirte por fa-dijo Carolina.

-es la ultima fiesta del instituto por que en unos días nos graduamos-dijo Samantha.

-esta bien iré-dije-solo por que es la ultima.

-bien, no te arrepentirás-dijo Azumi.

-irán muchos chicos guapos de todo el instituto.-dijo Rei

-ok, ok bueno me voy y las veo allá-dije.

-dale-dijeron al unisonó.

En el estacionamiento del instituto me estaba esperando Seiya recostado en mi BMW, es que no se cansa de la misma cantaleta me tiene harta, yo se que es un buen muchacho pero por favor no me gusta para nada, no niego que es atractivo y varonil pero no es mi tipo de hombre es mas, no se ni cual lo sea.

-Serena por fin te veo-dijo-me has estado evitando toda la mañana.

-yo no te he estado evitando, alucinas Kou–mentí -además estaba muy ocupada.

-dime Seiya quiero escuchar mi nombre de tus labios-dijo pícaro.

-Mira Kou quítate que me tengo que ir-dije.

-iras a la fiesta-dijo.

-si voy o no ese es mi problema-dije.

-hay tranquila nena solo preguntaba-dijo sonriéndome.

-aja como digas-lo quite y me subí a mi auto-adiós Kou.

-hasta pronto Tsukino.

Conduci hasta mi casa que eran no más de 20 min en carro y gracias a Dios que mi madre me regalo este auto solo por mis buenas calificaciones, si soy una excelente alumna muy inteligente y capitana del club de ciencia. Aparque el carro en mi casa y me baje de el, busque mis llaves en mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

-Hola hija que tal tu día-dijo mi madre.

-bien lo de siempre ponen examen sorpresa y yo saco 100% y todos me miran feo-dije con un suspiro.

-mas ánimos Serena-dijo Kenji-eres la mejor en todo princesa.

Él siempre me animaba yo era su hija que perdió hace 10 años en un accidenté de transito junto con su esposa y él era mi padre. Éramos inseparables cuando salíamos en familia y el solo tiene ojos para mi madre lo que lo hace el indicado para ella.

-Gracias súper papi-dije guiñándole un ojo-me voy a cambiar.

-anda hija debió ser un día pesado-dijo mi madre-ya el lunes es la graduación que emoción.

-si, llevare mi cámara para grabar a mi súper hija en acción dando su discurso como la mejor alumna del instituto-dijo kenji.

-jajaja tanto alboroto por eso-dije sonriendo-súper papi me grabas bien quiero salir muy linda.

-a la orden mi comandante-dijo haciendo pose militare.

-jajaja ya bajo a cenar y mami-dije.

-si cielo que pasa?-dijo

-hoy tengo una fiesta me das permiso para ir-dije.

-si amor pero te vienes temprano nada de a las tres de la madrugada en llegar aquí ok-dijo severamente.-lo hago por que eres una niña ejemplar.

-claro llegare temprano nada de a las tres-dije sonriendo.

-bueno me voy a bañar-dije-súbeme la cena si.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y sacar una linda falda de jeans color azul marino ni muy corta ni muy larga con una blusa de tiritos rosada con un escote decente, del armario saque unas zapatillas negras, lo deje todo en la cama y abrí la ducha para que se llenara la bañera mientras acomodaba lo que me iba a poner, siempre he sido de las mujeres que se visten rápido y bien dependiendo de la ocasión no me tardo horas y horas como las chicas yo si me decido que usar de una vez ni hago drama en lo que me voy a poner.

Mi madre toco la puerta y me dejo la comida pizza "no es raro de ella" con refresco, me lo comí todo y me lave los dientes y me fui directo a la bañera donde lave con esmero mi larga cabellera y me afeite unas cosas intimas que no nombrare. Me seque con la toalla y Salí del baño, me vestí, maquille, peine y me mire en el espejo estaba muy hermosa cabe decir y es que yo no soy vanidosa en esas cosas.

Baje hasta la sala y ya eran las once y media de la noche así que mi súper papi me tomo una foto por lo bella que estaba y la guardo para después ponerla en el álbum que me creo. Mi madre solo me dijo te cuidado y no bebas mucho si son las cuatro de la mañana y no vienes llamo a la policía me dijo ósea que quiso decir que tengo permiso hasta las tres, me despedí y me subí a mi auto y vi como kenji besaba a mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta lo que quiere decir sexo salvaje y duro para ellos, gracias a Dios que no voy a estar por que cuando lo hacen duran hasta el amanecer por eso me cambie de cuarto al mas lejano en donde no se escuchan esos gritos y lo digo en enserio, mi madre para su edad folla mas que un adolecente con hormonas y no es bello oír a tu propia madre gemir y gritar que le den mas… conduci hasta la calle Steel y aparque en donde están todos los autos y en la entrada visualice a Rei y las chicas con sus respectivos novios. No es que no tenga novio o no allá tenido, es que al mes ya querían sexo y yo no podía con una relación así, "no chicos por los momentos".

-Serena al fin llegas-dijo Rei.

-Creímos que ya no venias-dijo Eloiza.

-si ya te hacíamos durmiendo-dijo Carolina.

-yo sabia que ibas a venir-dijo Neryl.

-bueno chicas a pagar-dijo Beryl-yo les dije que venia así que gane.

Todas se quejaron y empezaron a pagar a Beryl y yo con una gota tipo anime las miraba.

-y Serena vamos adentro a bailar-dijo Beryl.

-te ves muy bien Serena-dijo Azumi-te luce la ropa.

-gracias-dije-entremos.

Los novios de las chicas la sacaron a bailar la que faltaba era yo y menos mal que no por que era una música lenta y lo mío es el POP o Rock me gusta la música tecno eléctrica lo que sea mas movido nada de esto.

-Hola belleza bailamos-dijo una voz en mi oído.

Me voltee y vi a Seiya sonriéndome con una bebida en la mano.

-Hola Kou-dije sin ánimo-que quieres.

-bailar ya te lo dije.

-lo siento yo no bailo así que búscate a otra-trate de irme pero el me agarro de la mano.

-vamos nena no seas así por lo menos un solo baile y te dejo quieta-dijo.

Suspire.

-esta bien solo este baile y me dejas tranquila-dije.

-ok, pero espera que empiece la otra canción no quiero bailar y que se termine esta-dijo y yo asentí-toma bebe un poco de ponche.

Me ofreció la copa y yo la acepte, el ponche estaba muy sabroso y era lo único que bebía en una fiesta, si tenia alcohol pero no mucho por eso lo tomo. Termino la canción y yo mi ponche mientras Seiya me jalaba de la mano vi a sus amigos mirarnos cínicamente. Me caen falta Diamante, Rubeus y Malachite, no los soporto y no lo hare nunca. Bailamos una canción lenta y me estaba dando sueño y es que este tipo de canciones me aburre trate de portarme bien y pensar en lo que sea para que se me hiciera fácil que terminara la canción. Seiya me agarro una nalga y me la apretó yo trate de golpearlo pero mis brazos no respondían "pero que mierda" y como había mucha gente en la pista nadie veía lo que el me hacia, aparto la mano y la deslizo por mi falta hasta llegar a mis bragas y palmear mi coño "bastardo que me hicistes" trate de pensar que me hizo o que paso para quedar en este estado mi cuerpo estaba pesado, solo podía hablar entre cortado "desgraciado me drogo, la bebida maldito" estaba conteniendo las lagrimas no quería que él me viera llorar.

-hay Tsukino por fin te voy hacer mía-dijo en un susurro-mis amigos también te quieren estrenar amor.

-bas..bastardoo…

-si que lo soy-dijo-y te va a encantar que te follemos-dijo.

Me saco como si yo caminara por mi voluntad y me llevo hasta su auto donde sus amigos lo esperaban con una sonrisa.

-por fin follaremos a la Nerd Tsukino-dijo Diamante.

En eso vi a las chicas.

-Ayudaa… chicas…

-tranquila Serena ellos te van a estrenar amiga-dijo Neryl.

-ellos te follaran y dejaras de ser virgen como nosotras-dijo Rei.

-la perfecta e inteligente señorita no sabe como salir de esta-dijo Eloiza.

-Ustedes,,… son…

-si nosotras lo planeamos todo, solo faltaba que aceptaras venir a la fiesta y así que Seiya te follara-dijo Samantha.

-por que… chicass…

-jad¡ por que y todavía lo preguntas-dijo Carolina.

-nadie quiere ser tu amigo, eres perfecta, linda, y eres deseada por todo hombre y eso no nos gusta-dijo Azumi.

-así aprenderás a no interferir y a respectarnos-dijo Carolina-creías que éramos tus amigas jajaja solo estábamos contigo por las notas y los chicos nada mas.

-es mas follensela aquí-dijo Beryl.

-bueno que perdemos-dijo Seiya.

-si apúrate por que estoy duro por follar-dijo Rubeus.

-debe tener el coño apretadito-dijo Malachite.

Rubeus me subió la camisa y empezó a pellizcarme el pezón y dolía me sentía sucia con su toque y Diamante estaba a punto de bajarme las bragas cuando lo patee en su parte y Seiya me cacheteo y las chicas empezaron a reírse mío, me quitaron las bragas y la falda la tenia subida en la cadera. Cuando estaba apunto de desmayarme sentí que mi cuerpo se recuperaba ya no me sentía inmóvil es como si mi cuerpo estuviera bien, como si ya la droga jamás hubiera estado en mi metabolismo.

-quítense bastardos o lo lamentaran-dije con rabia.

-jajajaj no le hagan caso-dijo Neryl.

-Seiya desvírgala-dijo Beryl.

Cuando Seiya estaba por meter su polla en mi, mis ojos empezaron a brillar en un azul intenso, en la noche solo se veían mis ojos.

-mierda que le pasan a sus ojos-dijo Diamante.

-esto es lo que pasa imbécil-dije parándome del asiento del carro.

De lo furiosa que estaba apreté con mi mano la puerta que hasta la doble y todos se me quedaron mirando asustados. Diamante trato de agarrarme pero lo empuje a unos 20m. de mi y Malachite me dio un puño en toda la cara que solo me hizo un pequeño cosquilleo no sentí nada anuqué debería.

-eso es todo, golpeas como niña idiota-dije y yo le platee un puñetazo que lo saco de combate- y Tú infeliz desgraciado bastardo mil veces te dije que no y mil veces tu insistías ahora me pagaras esto.

Seiya se había mojado los pantalones del miedo y empezó a llorar y las chicas se fueron corriendo gritando ayuda.

-te salvastes que tus putas se fueron corriendo si no te dejo igual que ellos-dije señalando a sus amigos y el me miro con miedo-si dices una palabra de esto a la policía te busco y mato entiendes.

El solo asintió y se desmayo.

Me subí a una árbol saltando solamente y de hay hasta llegar a mi carro aparcado. Estaba llorando, yo creyendo que ellas eran mis amigas que eran unas confidentes, todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos todo era puro teatro e hipocresía, yo nunca le hice daño a nadie, nunca dije soy mas hermosa que tu, nunca fui vanidosa, nunca fui caprichosa por que no es mi forma de ser. Siempre fui alegre, amable, amigable y sincera con todo el mundo, solo por ser bonita e inteligente era pecado si es pecado que alguien me lo diga por que esto que me paso es solo por mi físico y mi cerebro. Casi me violan si no salen mis instintos de lobo a frote y los mas raro que nunca se hicieron presente en mi pubertad, solo le doy gracias a Dios que por fin se activaron y me sacaron de la peor desgracia de mi vida.

Esta decidido, debo tener cuidado con la gente que me rodea, ya no confiare en todo el mundo por que también se que hay personas honestas no lo niego pero también esta la gente envidiosa que te hecha mal de ojo, cambiare por completo no dejare que esto vuelva a ocurrir jamás.

Seguí llorando todo lo que quedaba de trayecto a mi casa esto fue algo muy fuerte que me paso y no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, eran las una y media de la madrugada cuando llegue a mi casa y todo estaba en silencio así que asegure bien la casa y me dirigí hasta mi habitación donde lo primero que hice fue bañarme por lo sucia que me sentía, la ropa la agarre y la bote no por lo sucedido si no por lo sucia y rota que estaba me gustaba mucho esa falda y ahora ya ni sirve.

Me puse la pijama y me acosté en mi cama y otra vez volví a llorar recordando las palabras y gestos de las que supuestamente eran mis amigas y del toque de esos chicos que hacen a uno tener nauseas. Estoy no volverá a ocurrir otra vez. Mañana será otro día, y tenia planeado estudiar en la universidad pública de Osaka con las chicas en el otro estado pero ya no, aceptare la solicitud en la prestigiosa universidad más cara de Tokio ya esta decido y lo bueno es que tienen dormitorios privados así que no me preocupa comparto habitación. Que me deparara el destino y si empezó así no quiero saber nada mas.

**~ 3 años después~**

Ha pasado ya tiempo de lo ocurrido que ya ni me acuerdo casi, tengo una amiga Amy es muy estudiosa y lista es una Nerd en todo el sentido de la palabra pero muy bonita y yo también soy otra Nerd ya nada es lo mismo que en el instituto. Ahora me visto diferente, solo uso jeans y camisetas holgadas para no tentar a nadie uso lentes no por mi gusto y mi pelo lo mantengo recogido en una coleta y esta igual del largo, ahora los comentarios son así "hay viene la mojigata" "la friki y su nerd" "la nerd cuatro ojos" ya nada es igual pero me siento mejor así, ya nada de niñas hipócritas, mentiras y engaños. Solo tengo a Amy de amiga a nadie mas y lo mejor es que ella fue mi amiga de primaria que es lo mejor solo ella es la única en la que confió y tengo una amistad fuerte. También esta Mina Aino es la chica más bonita de la universidad y se junta con nosotras por que somos mejores que las otras sin cerebros dice ella pero yo solo bromeo y hago comentarios nada de confidencias con ella. Y por ultimo Lita la deportista que siempre la llaman marimacho por que va vestida de monos y franelillas o jeans y camisetas, ellas son agradables y se están ganando mi confianza. Mina estudia teatro y moda, Lita Educación Física y Amy Matemática yo estudio economía de empresas.

-Serena cuidado-grito Mina.

-eh?

Mientras caminaba me tropecé con alguien y caí directo al piso y la peor parte se la llevo mi culo.

-auch… me duele-me sube mi culo.

-mira por donde caminas-dijo fríamente.

Alce mi vista y vi al chico mas arrogante y frío de la universidad, se me helo la sangre y sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo y creo que es miedo.

-y tu ve por donde caminas-dije molesta.

-yo camino sin distraerme no como tu pequeña idiota-dijo sínicamente.

-el idiota serás tu imbécil-dije mas molesta.

-que boca tan sucia-dijo burlándose y yéndose-ha por cierto súbete la cremallera.

Yo mire mis jeans y si efectivamente tenía la cremallera abajo, me sonroje mucho y las chicas solo sonrieron.

-maldito engreído quien se cree que es-dije brava.

-bueno en parte el tiene razón tu no mirabas por donde ibas-dijo Mina.

-que? Ahora lo defiendes a él-dije.

-no, no solo digo-dijo Mina.

-bueno chicas nos vemos en el almuerzo hoy es el primer día de clases y hay que buscar los horarios-dijo Lita.

-si yo me tengo que ir debo buscar mi horario-dijo Amy-sin falta donde siempre.

-No llegues tarde Serena-dijo Mina.

-Hey yo no llego tarde-dije.

-aja como tu digas-dijo burlonamente.

-hoy entras en la clases avanzadas de la universidad no Sere?-dijo Lita.

-así es, es que no sabia que era la clase equivocada y estaba haciendo un examen de los de ultimo año y fui la única que saco 100 por ciento y me subieron un año en la universidad así que estoy en el cuarto año ahora-dije riéndome.-pero que fastidió por que así solo me quedan 2 años para graduarme y a ustedes tres chicas.

-yo no, me graduó igual que tu Sere-dijo Amy-acuérdate que subieron un año.

-ha cierto jejej se me olvido-dije.

-solo ustedes son las inteligentes-dijo Mina.-cuando sea famosa serán mis primeras fans vale.

-claro Mina siempre te apoyaremos-dijo Lita.

-muy bien vámonos que se nos hace tarde.-dijo Amy.

Cada quien se fue al edificio que le correspondía.

Hoy empezaría con los del curso avanzado así que agarre mi horario y me tocaba contabilidad de empresa en el salón E-112 Salí corriendo no quería llegar tarde a mi primera clase en el primer día. El profesor iba entrando y varios alumnos junto con el yo entre y me senté en uno de los puestos de atrás, se veía bien el pizarrón y todos los chicos me miraban feo y las chicas solo se reían mío por mi vestimenta y cabello.

-Buenos días estudiantes-dijo el profesor.

-buenos días-respondimos todos.

-les informo mis reglas antes de todo-dijo-me gusta la puntualidad, los trabajos a tiempo y que intervengan en clase entendido.

-si-al unisonó dijimos.

-bien, mi nombre es Koiji Tachibana-dijo- ahora copien lo que les voy a poner y escojan parejas par el trabajo, ojo es en parejas.

Todos empezaron a escoger parejas y solo quedamos como seis que no teníamos y el profesor nos miro y sonrió.

-bueno quien hace pareja con los alumnos restantes-dijo

-nadie quiere con la friki cuatro ojos-grito un chico y todos empezaron a reírse.

-si y menos con el glaciar de hielo nerd-dijo una chica.

-por favor compórtense o se van de mi clase no acepto insultos aquí-dijo-bien como no van a escoger yo lo hare, tráiganme un papel con su nombre y lo sorteare.

Saque mi libreta y coloque mi nombre y cedula en ella, me levante y camine hasta el profesor y le di el papel, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-bien ya tengo las parejas-dijo-cuando los nombre alcen la mano y esa será su pareja ok.

-Narita Izumi-dijo

-aquí-

-harás pareja con el señor Kaito.

-Tsukiyomi Hikari-nombro

-aquí-

-harás pareja con…

La chica miraba a un hombre disimuladamente sonrojada y de reojo, pero como el tipo estaba en unos asientos abajo no lo veía bien.

-con.. Kakeru-dijo y la chica se desilusiono.

-Tsukino Serena-dijo el profesor.

-Aquí profesor-dije alzando la mano.

-señorita Tsukino a usted la pondré con mi mejor alumno ya que usted era la mejor de su clase-dijo sonriendo-espero que su trabajo sea esplendido, así que Chiba ya sabe que la debe instruir en los pasos a seguir ya que ella fue salteada de año.

-como usted desee profesor-dijo el tipo que la chica hace rato miraba.

-Bueno copien las pautas y se pueden ir.-dijo.

Saque mi cuaderno y copie todo como lo escribió el profesor y de hay me levante y Salí del salón, el trabajo hay que entregarlo dentro de tres semanas, después busco al chico y lo peor es que no se quien es, solo lo vi de espalda, el irradia masculinidad y es muy viril.

-Serena mujer apúrate-dijo Mina-a quien te estabas cogiendo.

-MINA¡-dije sonrojada-a nadie estaba saliendo de clases.

-Sere que tal tu día-dijo Amy.

-bien-dije.

-Sere iras con nosotras al viaje-dijo lita.

-cual viaje?-dije.

-el que hace la universidad cada año y que escoges una materia que realizar-dijo Amy.

-ha ese-dije-no podre ir.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Mina-si van chicos lindos.

-hay Mina tu solo piensas en eso.

-jejejeje ahora dinos por que?-dijo Mina.

-tengo que hacer un trabajo que debo entregar en tres semanas y el viaje dura tres meses si voy seria reprobar-dije.

-que lastima-dijo Mina.

-bueno nosotras te contaremos todo lo que nos pase-dijo Lita.

-te llamaremos seguido-dijo Amy.

-jajajaja y cuando se van-dije.

-mañana mismo partimos-dijo Lita.

-Que? Tan pronto-dije asombrada.

-si, los sentimos Sere-dijo Mina.

-no descuiden yo estaré bien chicas-Dije.

Almorzamos con tranquilidad entre bromas y comentarios pervertidos de parte de Mina y lo que planeaban hacer en todo el viaje Mina planeaba buscarse un súper novio follable "típico", Amy competir con alguien de su intelecto "no me parece raro", Lita superar su record en carrera "es muy rápida" y yo quedarme hacer un trabajo. Suspiro.

Nos despedimos ya que mañana el bus sale temprano y no las voy haber hasta dentro de tres meses eso significa sola en la universidad y sin hablar con nadie. Me bañe y coloque mi pijama y tire la ropa sucia en el cesto, odiaba esa ropa a veces pero era necesaria me quite los lentes y me solté mi hermoso cabellos hasta las nalgas, me acomode en mi cama y jale el cubrecama hasta taparme toda. Tenía calor a pesar que estamos a cinco grados tenia calor así que retire el cubrecama y me dormí profundamente.

El sol pego en mi cara anunciando que me levantara y así lo hice me pare directo a la ducha un baño rápido, me cambie y Salí de mi habitación directo hasta la universidad, siempre llegaba una media hora antes pero hoy me dio por estar mas temprano, iba para poder entrenar mi agilidad con los arboles y saltar a grandes alturas. Todavía no me podía transforma en lobo por lo que supuse que no podía por mi lado Humano pero eso no me importa me basta con estas habilidades. Lo que si he de controlar son mis ojos ya que cuando me enojo se tornan de un azul cielo que brilla y se ven raro, eso podría traerme problemas en un futuro mi madre dijo que tenia que guardar siempre la calma ante las situaciones ya que mis ojos solos se ponen así por el enojo o cuando uso mis habilidades. Mi madre dijo que también cuando uno esta excitado o siente la adrenalina al correr.

Salte de un árbol a otro hasta caer de pie en el suelo, no llevaba el pelo recogido ni los lentes, solo me los pongo cuando llega la gente. Seguí saltando hasta que me decidí por correr y corría tan rápido que las cosas se veían lentas. Esta vez decidí irme al jardín que nadie pasa por hay y probé mi fuerza nunca antes lo había hecho así que le di un puñetazo a un árbol y este se sacudió y levanto un poco no me dolió nada solo un pequeño corte que se curo enseguida.

-Molesta que haces aquí tan temprano.

Me voltee bruscamente y cerré mis ojos para que volvieran a la normalidad en eso veo a tipo arrogante de ayer.

-TÚ¡

-si yo-dijo frio-no deberías estar aquí tu sola.

-eso no es problema tuyo-dije.

-y mas si ese árbol esta a punto de caerse encima tuyo-dijo.

-heee… solo estaba viendo por que esta así-dije como escusa "mierda".

-aja, y precisamente en donde se puede caer-dijo-para ser lista no lo pareces niña.

-hayyy idiota-dije molesta-vete a molestar a otra parte.

Y en eso el árbol estaba punto de caerse y yo reaccione pero unos brazos me agarraron y estaba al otro lado del jardín.

-deberías tener mas cuidado pequeña idiota-dijo frio.

-gracias…

-si, si solo te estaba buscando para decirte que nos reunamos en la biblioteca-dijo

-y se puede saber para que?-dije alzando una ceja.

-para hacer el trabajo idiota-dijo cínico-es que no te acuerdas quien es tu pareja Tsukino.

-mierda-dije.

-esa boca Tsukino-dijo-ahora si me puedes soltar que no soy tu árbol mono.

Me sonroje ya que yo lo tenia agarrado del cuello y no lo soltaba.

-lo siento…

-Chiba, Darien Chiba-dijo- pero para ti soy Chiba ok.

-arrogante-dije-y para ti soy Serena ok.

-como quieras pequeña idiota-dijo.

Las clases empezaron y él estuvo en todas mis clases y no dejaba de molestarme y hacer un comentario ofensivo hacia mí, por mi vestuario, pelo, zapatos. Ya me estaba hartando de él. Darien era muy alto tenia los ojos azules como la noche y el pelo azabache usaba unos lentes mas feos que los míos y unos jeans deslavados con chaquetas anchas. Ya que dentro de 4 días es luna llena y tenia que quedarme en casa como me dijo mi madre desde pequeña por que así me cuido de los lobos malos que estén o están cerca de la universidad. Siempre he salido en la noche en grupo y no me ha pasado nada pero no quiero tentar a la suerte. Han pasado dos días haciendo el trabajo y Darien era muy inteligente me lo demostraba a cada rato y yo no me queda atrás con mis comentarios.

-Serena que te parece este análisis-dijo Darien dándome unas cuantas hojas.

Las tome y eran como unas veinte hojas por lo menos "yo hubiera sacado unas 30" las empecé a leer detenidamente y la caligrafía era muy entendible y muy bonita para ser hombre ya que la mayoría la tienen bien fea, tipo doctores que cuando te envían una receta no se entiende ni J, termine de leer y le sonreí.

-Chiba esta muy bien escrito y me parece muy bien-dije-vamos a pasarlo y mientras tu lees lo que yo analicé.

-esta bien Serena-dijo serio-y llámame Darien solo jugaba contigo cuando lo dije.

-esta bien Darien-le sonreí.

Prendí la laptop para empezar a redactar todo en ella, llevábamos cinco horas haciéndolo, Darien me trajo un vaso de agua y me sonrió, yo me sonroje ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia y conmigo mas.

-Graciaaa..ss..

-de nada, te ves tan linda sonrojada jajaja-dijo burlón.

-cállate-dije haciendo puchero-que te parece lo que te di.

-esta muy bien hecho debo decir-dijo-eres muy buena, debistes ser la mejor en tu instituto.

Mi expresión se hizo sombría y deje de sonreír.

-si era la mas inteligente del instituto-dije sonriendo sin humor.

-y me imagino que la mas guapa-dijo con humor-la que tenia a los chicos babeando por ti con esos lente.

-de hecho si, era la mas bonita y todos me desean-dije triste-pero no todo es color de rosa en esta vida.

Él se quedo en silencio mirándome como tratando de descifrar lo que yo dije, tal vez pensara que como yo podría ser bonita y deseada por todos con este aspecto que tengo, yo la Friki Tsukino.

-y dime Darien siempre has sido Nerd-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-si, me gusta estudiar y preguntar-dijo serio-me gusta salir adelante y progresar.

-me alegro por ti-dije-y en que vas a trabajar cuando te gradúes.

-yo voy a trabajar en unas empresas-dijo fríamente.

-ya veo, yo también voy a trabajar en empresas-dije- y tu tienes novia.

-No, las chicas son muy chillonas y se te pegan todo el tiempo como chicle y eso es molesto, fastidioso y tedioso. Además solo hablan de maquillaje, ropa, y si eres rico te quieren por el dinero-dijo.

-en eso tienes razón, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con los amigos que escoja-dije-y siempre vistes así.

-si-mintió-y tu?.

-No, como te dije antes, no todo es lo que parece-dije-odio esta ropa, odio estos lentes, odio tener el cabello recogido.

-y si lo odias tanto por que te vistes así-dijo alzando una ceja.

-es para protegerme-dije-hace años en el instituto me envidiaban todos por ser bella y lista.

-por eso?-dijo-nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, tu te vistes como quieras, no tienes la culpa de que ellos no tengan cerebro y solo piensen en follar.

Me sonroje.

-las que creí mis amigas me traicionaron y un chico que rechace mas de mil veces se unieron y en una fiesta me drogaron y me querían violar afortunadamente mi lado…-me calle antes de decir que era una mujer-lobo.-mi lado… coherente despertó.

-son unos bastardos obligarte a tener sexo con ellos y esas chicas son lo pero unas ineptas que no saben nada-dijo molesto-lo siento mucho.

-no hay problema ya lo supere-dije sonriendo-por eso uso esta ropa.

-alguna vez me dejaras verte como eres?-dijo.

-no se, quizás.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno tendré la esperanza-dijo acercándose y su aroma era embriagante que hizo que me excitara y mis ojos cambiaran.

-nooo¡...- cerré los ojos antes que él me viera y así los mantuve-sabes yo termino lo que falta y te lo entrego después para que veas como quedo, me tengo que ir.

-Serena que tienes-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-nadaa… me voy gracias por todo-dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós pequeña idiota cuídate-dijo burlón.

-cállate bobo-dije sacándole la lengua y abriendo mis ojos.

Salí de la habitación de él y baje las escaleras, era tarde y tenia que llegar a mi dormitorio vivíamos en la misma residencia solo que yo mas abajo, seguí pensando en sus labios carnosos y apetecible, no se que me pasa nunca antes me había gustado un chico de tal manera que me excitara y lo deseara. Al llegar a mi cuarto me bañe y acosté a dormir.

Al otro día Darien me busco para ir a comer juntos en una cafetería cerca de la universidad así no llegábamos tarde, el pidió un almuerzo ejecutivo y como se veía apetecible la carne yo también lo pedí, mientras esperábamos que llegara la comida el empezó hablar de su vida y sus padres.

-Wow enserio tu padre tiene una cadena de hoteles-dije asombrada.

-si, el quiere que siga la tradición familiar y la herede yo-dijo- a mi me gusta mucho ese negocio así que es lo que mas sueño hacer, a parte mi padre tiene unas empresas asociadas a Moon Dark C.A.

-haaaaa-grite.

-que te pasa?-dijo

-esa es la empresa de mi padre, bueno mi madre ahora-dijo-yo la voy a heredar y trabajar en ellas cuando me gradué.

-en serio que bien por lo menos seremos socios jaja-dijo riendo.

La camarera nos trajo la comida y empezamos a comer.

-y en tu adolescencia que hacías-dije.

-bueno tenia una banda-dijo-y éramos muy famosos en todo Tokio y otros países.

-en serio en cual?

-yo era el vocalista de la banda The of Darkness-dijo sonriéndome.

-no te creo-dije asombrada y boquiabierta-yo fui a todos tus concierto no me perdí ninguno.

-así que eres mi fan numero uno-dijo con humor-todavía tenemos la banda pero solo hacemos giras en verano por dos meses nada mas.

-tengo todos tus CD amo tus canciones-dije.-mi sueño se hizo realidad conocerte.

-jajajaj Serena siempre eres tan animada-dijo.

-pero no lo entiendo, eres tan hermoso y guapo en escena que no entiendo-dije sin pensar.

-así que hermoso y guapo eh?

Me sonroje mucho.

-tonto-dije sacándole la lengua.

-jajajaj-se carcajeo-y tu primer amor cual fue?.

-mi primer amor-dije pensando- mmm… no se…

-tenias que tener por lo menos un chico que te gustara.

-si hubo uno que me gustaba pero fue un amor infantil tenia como 12 años y era un chico muy lindo me atraía pero como éramos niños solo lo deje pasar-dije-y tu?

-también lo mismo que tu.

-jajaj tenemos muchas cosas en común-dije.

-y muchas mas creo yo-dijo susurro.

-ha como?-dije confundida-dijiste algo?

-jajaj ya estas alucinando-se rio.

-bueno me voy a terminar el trabajo-dije parándome-voy a pagar lo mío.

-déjalo así yo lo pago-dijo parándose también.

-pero…

-nada de peros, ahora vete si-dijo.

Me despedí de él como siempre un beso en el cachete pero el volteo la cara y me dio un semi-beso entre el cachete y los labios yo lo mire sorprendida y el solo me sonrió.

Camine hasta los dormitorios donde me cambie y puse un lindo vestido y me solté mi cabello rubio "ahora si soy yo" me siento mas relajada con esta ropa y sin esos odiosos lentes. Prendí la computadora y empecé a redactar y a copiar lo que Darien había hecho. Termine el trabajo y ya eran la seis de la mañana "ups el tiempo pasa volando" tenia mucho sueño lo bueno era que era sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde. Me levante e imprimí el trabajo dos veces por si las dudas y lo metí en una carpeta marrón, me acosté a dormir y mas tarde le llevaría el trabajo a Darien.

Sonó el teléfono con un mensaje de Mina donde me decía que las chicas y ellas estaban bien y que por fin tenían señal para un mensaje aunque sea, que siempre piensan en mi y que me cuide, Mina decía que no follara con todo pantalón y que me comportara. Yo les escribí que me había ido bien en estos días y que no se preocuparan por nada que yo entendía que en esos lugares nunca hay señal "y es verdad cuando uno necesita el desgraciado móvil nunca hay señal" envié el mensaje y vi que eran las diez de la noche "por Dios que tarde era" me levante como un relámpago y fui directo hacia el baño, me cepille el cabello y me puse un vestido blanco con unas zapatillas y deje mi cabello suelto. Salí de mi habitación y le eche llave, subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Darien toqué varias veces pero nadie respondía "será que salió" estará en el parqué corriendo o comiendo por hay.

Me di la vuelta y Salí a buscarlo mientras me adentraba más el parque así que me resigne y me senté en una banca frente a la carretera y al otro lado varias cafeterías llenas.

-Muñeca que haces tan solita aquí-dijo un tipo.

-si no quieres compañía-dijo otro.

Los mire de arriba abajo fríamente.

-Lo siento espero a alguien-dije.

-vamos, con nosotros te divertirás mas-dijo.

-si vamos a un lugar mas calmado a charlar-dijo el otro.

-es que no entiende o no tienen cerebro-dije molesta-he dicho que no¡

Me levante y camine por un sendero que no se a donde se dirigía pero no seria problema, seguí caminando y esos tipos me agarraron y me llevaron mas adentro del parque nacional que era un bosque grande.

-no nos gusta ser rechazados preciosa-dijo mientras me tocaba un seno sobre la tela.

-Si veras que te divertirás y disfrutaras-dijo el otro.

Me estaba controlando para que mis ojos se quedaran en su forma natural pero era necesario así que sin mas remedio empuje al tipo bien lejos de mi y quedo inconsciente al impactar con un árbol y otro trato de golpearme el estomago con una navaja pero yo era mucho mas rápida que el así que yo le di en el abdomen y lo hice sangrar por la boca y quedo inconsciente. Yo me aleje saltando en un árbol y me adentre mas en el bosque sentía que la luna me llamaba y me atrae "mierda es la luz de luna la que me llama" se siente tan bien correr y que el aire te pegue en la cara. Llegue a un inmenso lago que parecí brillar con el reflejo de la luna, era muy hermoso y se notaba que nadie venia aquí por lo limpio que estaba "y lo bien lejos que esta para caminar como humano" empecé a correr y rodear el lago una cuantas veces mis ojos están brillando por que el lago me mostraba mi reflejo. Me recosté en un árbol mirando la luna, ya llevaba como tres horas en este bello lugar y no quería irme, seguí mirando la luna que se hizo mas grande aun y cerré mis ojos, empecé a imaginarme a Darien y sus labios carnoso que me besaban y con esos ojos que me matan con una mirada. Que él me hacia suya y nos besábamos con pasión y nuestros cuerpos se movían al compas, me excite mucho que podía sentir la húmeda por mis muslos. Un ruido me hizo levantarme de golpe y en eso vi a un lobo que me miraba fijamente gruñéndome.

Ya me habían dicho que habían animales salvajes y yo vengo y me voy a lo mas profundo del bosque "bravo Serena, serás comida de tu especie" no tenia miedo pero mi pulso estaba acelerado hasta el tope cuando me levante lentamente mi vientre empezó a dolerme y caí al piso, el lobo seguía gruñéndome y acercándose lentamente a mi. Hay si me asuste por que mi vientre me dolía mucho y ese lobo se me acercaba. Yo era fuerte así que cuando se me alivio el dolor "raro, muy raro" mire al lobo que se me acercaba fijamente y mis ojos cambiaron y salte al árbol en que estaba recostada hace unos minutos. El lobo corrió hacia el árbol y empezó a aullar a la luna y le dio un golpe al árbol con su pata que hizo que se sacudiera y yo me cayera "pero que mierda" pensé. No me dolió mucha la caída yo era fuerte y me recuperaba rápido tenia un corte grande en mi brazo y el lobo se empezó a acercarse a mi, sentía como si me mirara y supiera lo que yo iba hacer. Mis ojos no dejaban de brillar y lo sabia perfectamente por que mis instintos están alerta y mi herida sano rápido.

Me levante e intente correr y subirme a otro árbol pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar el lobo corrió y me agarro el vestido haciendo que me callera boca abajo y mi estomago pegara contra la tierra "que suerte que soy de hierro si no ya me hubiera muerto de tantos golpes" el lobo empecé a gruñir y aullar.

-tranquilo lobito-dije-déjame ir.

El solo gruño y bajo su osico por mi vestido y yo trate de arrastrarme pero el lobo con su pata me dejo inmóvil, metió su osico hasta mis bragas y olfateo varias veces. Yo lo empuje y callo en el lago y aproveche y me eche a correr y volví a sentir la adrenalina hasta que me empecé a convertirme en lobo y corrí mas rápido, sentía la sangre ebullirme y la adrenalina era incomparable, el viento soplaba fuertemente y me mire en el lago y mi pelaje era rubio blanco muy hermoso. Por fin me pude convertir cuando pensé que no podía. En eso me percate que el lobo me miraba y podía jurar que se estaba riendo. "ahora piensa Serena como diablos volveré a la normalidad" el lobo hecho a correr y yo hice lo mismo no dejaría que me alcanzara "pero que quiere de mi" empecé a llorar por la frustración de ser perseguida y en eso se me vino el recuerdo de mi madre cuando volvía a ser humana "Sere solo pienso que soy humana y lo soy" puse en practica el pensamiento y mis matas delanteras ya no las sentías solo mis… "pies por fin gracias madre" agradecí mentalmente.

El lobo estaba muy cerca mío mirándome yo me subí a otro árbol y me percate que estaba desnuda.

-Mierda-dije en voz alta-lo que faltaba que a parte de friki, nudista.

El lobo me miraba y yo tenía que devolverme a buscar mi ropa así no podía llegar a los dormitorios. Salte de árbol en árbol y el lobo quedo atrás, visualice desde lejos como me iba acercando al lago, me fije que el lobo no estuviera por ningún lado y baje de un salto con mucha elegancia. Busqué y busque mi vestido y bragas en el pasto.

-Al fin-dije emocionada.

Mi ropa estaba cerca de la orilla del lago y la recogí.

-bien a vestirme rápido e irme-dije para mi.

Alce un pie para ponerme mis bragas y alguien me tiro al piso.

-diablos, no puedes dejarme en paz-dije asustada y enojada-que tienes conmigo.

El lobo me dio una lengüetada en la boca y yo me estremecí. El lobo se fue tornando en una forma de hombre y yo me quede asombrada y asustada.

-Serena mi amor no tengas miedo-dijo Darien.

-Pero… quee..

-shhh…-dijo

-que quieres de mi?-dije asustada.

-es que no te distes cuenta?-dijo.

-darme cuenta de que?-dije-suéltame, me quiero ir.

-no mi cielo-dijo.

-como que no?

-no sientes esta atracción entre nosotros-dijo besándome-no sientes como nos atraemos.

-no-mentí

-mentirosa-dijo sonriendo.

-tenias razón eres muy bella tanto humana como lobo-dijo-yo siempre te ame.

-Que?-dije sin entender.

-siempre estuvimos destinados-dijo-en la primaria yo era ese niño que te gustaba, pero cuando nos graduamos no te volví a ver.

-eras tu-lo mire a los ojos y los de él brillaban como los míos pero de un azul oscuro.

-si, pensé que era un amor infantil y que solo era atracción, pero cuando te vi ese día que nos tropezamos no te reconocí-admitió- me di cuenta después el día que el árbol casi te cae encima.

-me estabas observando-dije.

-no, iba a entrenar cuando te vi golpeando el árbol y me acerque haber que estabas haciendo.

-y como te distes cuenta que no era normal?

-yo tenia miedo que no me aceptaras mi parte animal lo admito pero cuando vi que mi cercanía te excitaba y tus ojos cambiaron me di cuenta que eras igual que yo y tenia la ilusión de cortejarte pero tu tenias que salir precisamente hoy en el día de acoplamiento y cuando venia a correr aquí te vi acostada y observe por un buen rato hasta que olí tu excitación y me volví loco-dijo.

-hueles mi excitación-dije sonrojándome.

-si, y me dio rabia pensar que te mojas por otro.

-Darien tu también me atraes desde pequeña y mi excitación se debió a ti-dije sincera.

-sabes que nos pondremos muy calientes así que-dijo-quieres ser mi compañera para toda la vida, mi lobo te desea y yo también.

-si Darien-dije-te deseo mi cielo

Nos besamos.

-me gustas así desnuda-dijo pícaro.

Me mire y vi que los dos estábamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Y me sonroje.

-jajaja a penas te das cuenta-dijo carcajeándose.

-tonto-dije.

-Hoy te hare mi mujer-dijo besando mi cuello-serás mi compañera.

Me beso con pasión desde mi cuello hasta mi boca su aliento era embriagador y hacia que me mojara mas de lo que estaba. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre y me encantaba lo que me hacia sentir, bajo su cabeza por el valle de mis senos y los masajeo y beso hasta llegar a mi sexo y abrirme los muslos yo los cerré por inercia y el me sonrió y me miro con ternura mientras los volvía abrir y bajaba su cabeza, cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi clítoris me volví loca de placer que ya no podía pensar una nadie y nada solo estábamos Darien y yo en este mundo para mi.

La lengua ardiente de Darien jugaba con ella y la provocaba. Chupo y dejo que sus dientes arañaran suavemente el sensible capullo que había capturado en su boca. Entonces su lengua empujo la capucha de su clítoris para torturar ese diminuto punto que la volvía loca, llevándola hasta el punto en el que ella sabía que iba a correrse. Ella no podía retenerse.

Su cuerpo se tenso, más y más dentro de ella mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban y temblaban. La humedad inundo su coño y los gemidos salían de su garganta. Lo que Darien le estaba haciendo con ella iba más allá de lo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Retorció las caderas, sintiendo como su clítoris se endurecía aun mas, queriéndose correr mas incluso que respirar, y sabiendo que estaba tan malditamente cerca que estaba en el borde. Si Darien se le ocurría parar lo mataba no me podía dejar colgada.

Él se movió y yo me preocupe por que si el paraba pero la preocupación desapareció con el gemido de el cuando metió un dedo en mi apretada abertura que me lleno de deseo que ya lo quería dentro mío. Darien bombeo su dedo y le agrego otro sintiendo que me moría por dentro estaba en llamas y apunto de explotar. Él doble un dedo y froto la pared interna detrás del clítoris, eso fue lo que hizo que yo me corriera bajo su boca y alrededor de su dedo. Grite su nombre muy alto mientras me arrasaban los violentos espasmos que me recorrieran el cuerpo. Agudas explosiones de placer me recorrieran mientras gritaba una y otra vez hasta que me quede desmadejada tras el orgasmo mas fascínate de mi vida.

Me recupero de semejante orgasmo y lo mire estaba hermoso a la luz de la luna, tenia el pecho definido y unas piernas y brazos bien torneados, en él no había un gramos de grasa su pelo era sexy y su cara aun mas. Era mas hermoso desnudo que vestido, esa ropa fea que usa esconde mucho de él me gusta mas así. Baje mi mirada a lo que rozaba mi vientre bajo que me quede asombrada su polla era muy grande y cuando digo grande quiero decir un monstro "oh si, esto va a doler como el diablo".

Darien se subió encima mío atrapándome bajo su cuerpo y mirándome con intensidad, yo le seguí con su intensa mirada hasta la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos he hizo que me sonrojara mucho y me asustara. Ya que tenía la polla tan dura y larga que no necesitaría él agarrársela y apuntarme solo con deslizarla tenía.

-Amor nunca te haría daño-dijo calmándome con besos-eres lo mas importante.

-lo se Darien yo también te amo-le dije-solo ve con cuidado soy virgen.

-lo se amor-dijo-por eso iré lento pero no te mentiré diciéndote que no dolerá por que seria un bastardo en mentirte. Será un dolor que pasara y se convertirá en placer.

-confió en ti el me beso.

La gruesa cabeza del pene de Darien empujo contra mi cuerpo y jugo con mi entrada haciendo que lo deseara mas aun, se fue deslizando, su increíblemente dura punta arriba debajo de mi raja, extendiendo mas mis fluidos para que él tuviera también mas empapado y fuera mas fácil entrar. Empujo contra la entrada de mi coño con su amplia cabeza en toda mi abertura el me sonrió y beso. Se fue empujando lentamente hacia el interior, haciéndola sentir una presión mientras se deslizaba dentro de mi y con una embestida rápida rompió la barrera que me hacia virgen y que me convertía en su mujer y compañera de toda la vida.

Solté un grito ahogado de dolor y placer por tan maravillosa sensación que el me proporcionaba, me sentía estirada y apretada y él no paraba de gemir y jadear mi nombre. Pensé que no podría entrar por ser tan grande pero me equivoque si pudo y no me arrepiento de amar a Darien.

Se quedo quieto por unos minutos y me miro para tener mi permiso que yo concedí, saco su pene entero de mi y empujo nuevamente y yo abrí mas mis piernas rodeándole la cintura y el se profundizo mas en mi sintiendo como sus bolas chocaban en mi trasero que sensación mas increíble "que suerte que me afecto con cera" el vaivén de nuestras caderas era increíble, sus embestidas rápidas y profundos ninguno paraba de gemir y decirnos te amo, era tan bello estar con la persona que amas y que con parte tus genes animales.

-Sereaanaa.. aa si me corro en ti-dijo Darien jadeando-te dejare embarazada.

-haaa… mass…-dije-No importa ya estamos acoplados.

-estas segura por que es día de Luna y estas ovulando mi amor-dijo preocupado.

-si, quiero tener a tus cachorros-dije feliz-muérdeme.

Darien me beso en la boca y cuando me atravesó el orgasmo y luego el otro el me mordió el cuello dejando su marca de posesión en mi, se corrió al mismo tiempo que me marcaba como suya, ningún otro lobo podría acercarse a mi por que ya tenia dueño. Sentí los chorros de esperma en mi coño y como se hinchaba dentro de mi Darien "después de todo somos caninos" me reí mentalmente.

-te amo-dije.

-yo mas mi cielo-dijo sonriendo-espero que estés lista.

Yo lo mire confundida.

-para que?

-hoy será una noche muy larga-dijo pícaro-y los bebes no se hacen solos.

Me ruborice y el se carcajeo.

-mañana hablaremos con nuestros padres y…-dijo-Serena Tsukino me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.

Empecé a llorar de felicidad no podía ser esto mas romántico y perfecto el hombre que amo proponiéndome matrimonio.

-OH, Darien claro que si, si-lo bese en toda la cara.

-bien amor nos casamos cuando tu digas-dijo.

-bueno en donde quedamos-dijo con lujuria.

-en esto-lo bese y apreté su pene en mi interior.

-eso no es justo-dijo.

-nada lo es amor-dije.

-ya no quiero que uses esa ropa me gustas tal como eres-dijo.

-lo hare si tu dejas la tuya que es bien fea-dije burlándome.

-mira quien habla-dijo gracioso.

-es un trato-dije-te amo.

-te amo.

Y seguimos con la danza de nuestros cuerpos y comprendimos que todo va más allá de las apariencias, que las cosas están el interior y que el lobo en ti saldrá cuando mas lo necesites.

**Fin.**

**Reeditado.**

**N/a: espero les allá gustado este One-shotw se aceptan comentarios constructivos. A mi me encanto escribirlo y si hay horrores ortográficos mil disculpas chicas. La historia nos pertenece hecha de nuestra mente aso que nada de plagio OJO. Dejen nos Rerws. Saludos, y gracias a todas las que nos apoyan. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2 Todo es como tiene que ser

**Más allá de las apariencias.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los uDarienos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas que contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**One-shot 2 Todo es como tiene que ser.**

Han pasado dos meses y medio desde que Darien y yo nos acoplamos y somos una pareja muy feliz, todos los días almorzamos y cenamos juntos en la cafetería o en un restaurante. Mina, Lita y Amy se quedaron sorprendidas de que yo fuera la novia de Darien por que supuestamente yo lo odiaba y no lo soportaba ni a un metro de vista, la que se emociono y me dio tics para la cama fue Mina que dijo que ella sabia que hay había amor por que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso y ella no lo pudo decir mejor. No estoy embarazada y para nosotros es un alivio ya que preferimos terminar la universidad para formar una familia feliz y estable.

Mi madre cuando le conté todo respecto a Darien claro obviando ciertas partes que no me gustaría que ella supiera y mi súper papi anda feliz y quiere conocerlo para darle ese interrogatorio tipo sargento de "le haces daño te mato" solo de imaginarme la escena me produce mucha risa, ya no visto mis ropas de antes ahora ando mas Cool como dice Mina, Darien también ha cambiado mucho y ahora nos consideran la pareja de oro. Yo soy la chica mas guapa de la universidad y Darien bueno tiene una Zorras atrás que me provocan masticarlas con mis dientes para que dejaran de mirarle el trasero, bueno una vez hice tropezar a alguien pero en mi defensa lo hice por una causa buena "nadie toca a mi Darien" si lo había tocada y casi le toca su polla cosa que es de mi propiedad.

Mi madre me ha dicho que nada mas termine con la universidad me asignara un puesto pequeño en la empresa y como me vaya desempeñando en ello me dará después de unos años la presidencia y todo el poder que me corresponde en el testamento de mi padre dividido en un cincuenta por ciento para cada una, a mi no me importa mucho y a mi madre tampoco, ella mas bien esta desesperada que me haga cargo para poder irse con Kenji a una isla para ellos solos y así "divertirse" en sus vacaciones que presiento que serán muy largas y a mi no me importa si no la veo mucho ya que ella merece ser feliz y yo soy muy feliz al lado de Darien, después de todo nos tenemos la una de la otra siempre. Por que nuestro amor es infinito como las estrellas del cielo, eso lo solía decir me padre me había dicho mi madre y cuanta razón tenia él en esas palabras; era muy sabia a su edad y muy listo en su entorno que sacaba a todo el mundo del mayor aprieto de su vida.

Estos meses Darien y yo hemos sido muy unidos y vamos conociéndonos mas y mas a cada día lo que me hace la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo y del universo entero y si hay algo mas grande también eso será, me ha contado mucho de su familia y yo de la mía donde hemos congeniado muy bien. Nuestras familias se conocieron y bueno las preguntas llegaron a monto y mi padre Kenji le llego con una preguntadera que jamás imagine que exagerara "espero la cuides, usa protección muchacho, la lastimas te castro, le pegas te mato" y mas preguntas en las que mi pobre Darien palideció cuando le hablaban de castrarlo. Cenamos en armonía y tranquilidad, al final de la reunión familiar Darien y yo nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento que lo pagábamos los dos después de una discusión sobre el dinero a la final asedio a regañadientes en que lo pagáramos los dos.

En las clases últimamente han sido en parejas y Darien y yo somos los mejores de las clases con excelentes notas sobresalientes que nos dan los profesores, la economía del país fue un informe de mas de cien hojas bien redactadas y analizadas por nosotros en la que nos llamaron de unas empresas a dar una charla a los empleados, fue una buena experiencia dar esa presentación y todos quedaron satisfecho con as respuesta que dábamos los dos. Amy esta en un club de ciencia y la han contractado en una empresa de tecnología al inventar un nuevo chip de programas cibernético, ella acepto con la única condición que la dejaran terminar la universidad e hiciera un postgrado y doctorado y ellos aceptaron gustosamente.

Lita es corredora y en una de sus maratones de más de 400km. Ella siempre quedaba de primera unos patrocinadores la quieren, ella todavía no se decide y esta esperando terminar la universidad. Los patrocinadores a la que ella escogió aceptaron que ella tuviera su titulo universitario para así poder seguir como corredora y gimnastas profesional, ha si ella por curiosidad entro en gimnasia y patinaje sobre hielo en lo que se le da muy bien y lo hace a lo natural que ha ganado dos concurso seguidos en ambas cosas, la vida le ha sonreído muy bien a ella y ahora anda saliendo con Andrew Furuhama que la hace muy feliz y es un buen tipo para ella ya que como tengo un sesto sentido se que le conviene estar con él.

Mina en el campamento estuvo en el Club de teatro en donde fue la actriz principal de Orgullo y Prejuicio dándole fama sin que ella lo buscara, después hizo un casting para Sensatez y sentimiento en donde el drama le quedaba muy bien en su obra y como todas ella también decidió terminar la universidad y después centrarse en su carrera para protagonizar en una película llamada Eterna juventud, estoy emocionada para verla en las portadas de revistas y en la publicidad de la televisión. Todo marcha bien en nuestras vidas y estamos conforme con ellas.

Estaba alejada de la facultada sentada en un árbol.

-Serena mi cielo que haces sola aquí-dijo Darien besándome en los labios.

-bueno te estaba esperando-dije picara.

-¿así? Y eso a que se debe.

-se debe a que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

Le tendí una cajita rosada con un bello moño que el recibió con gusto, al abrirla había una foto de nosotros dos en donde salíamos como antes y después del cambio, también había un bello reloj Rolex plateado con bordes dorados que tenia grabado "I Love DxS"

-No debiste molestarte amor-dijo dándome un beso-yo no te he comprado nada.

-no importa amor-dije.

-vámonos a clase si.

Estábamos caminando por la acera que llevaba a la facultad cuando de repente unas chicas se pusieron delante de nosotros bloqueándonos el camino.

-Vaya si no lo veo no lo creo-dijo una.

-si quien lo diría la fenómeno con este guapetón-dijo otra.

-chicas mejor vayámonos si-dijo una que estaba asustada.

-eso ni hablara-dijo otra.

-¿Quiénes son?-dije

-así que no recuerdas Serena.

La mire con incredulidad ya que ella sabía mi nombre y yo no.

-no, la verdad no.

-pues bruta soy Neryl, ella es mi hermana Beryl, Carolina, y Rei-dijo mientras las señalaba y yo me quedaba en shot.

Trate de calmarme y como era que mi pasado venia a atormentarme precisamente en estos días de felicidad plena con mi Darien.

-no se que quieren pero mejor váyanse-dije.

-Darien no le creas ella es un monstro-dijo Neryl-ella hace cosas raras.

-no me digas-sarcasmo en la voz de Darien casi me hace reír.

-si ella hace cosas muy raras-dijo Beryl-es un fenómeno o fue raptada por extraterrestres.

-Darien amor mejor vámonos-dije bostezando.

-tu zorra no iras a ningún lado dijo Carolina.

-chicas déjenla en paz-dijo Rei.

-No¡ ella no puede tener siempre lo que tiene, todo le sale bien y a nosotras no-grito Beryl.

-Me voy-dijo Rei-Lo siento por todo Serena espero me puedas perdonar alguna vez.

Dijo mientras se iba y quedaban esas tres zorras juntas que me miraban con odio en sus ojos.

-Darien yo soy mejor partido para ti-Neryl.

-o yo-dijo Carolina-puedo complacerte siempre que lo desees.

-No gracias y si nos permiten.

Me tomo de la mano mientras pasaba por un lado de ellas y Carolina me tome el pelo con un fuerte jalón que me hizo gritar no de dolor si no del susto de caer al piso mientras ellas se reían.

-Malditas zorras esa ves no les hice nada por lastima pero esta vez no a dejare pasar.

Mis ojos se volvieron azul brillante y ellas estaban a punto de correr cuando mi velocidad fue inhumana y las tenia delante mío otra vez, a una la tire contra un árbol que gimió del dolor en su espalda, a Carolina le jale el pelo quitándole algunos mechones de su cabeza haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, la empuje al piso alejándola varios metros de mi haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Solo faltaba Neryl y me le iba acercando a paso lento mientras ella se alejaba a paso preciso y lento, ella era mi presa y yo el cazador que estaba lista para matarla literalmente.

-Aléjate de mi monstro-lloraba y suplicaba que no le hiciera nada-Ayuda¡

Gritaba a todo palmo y me daba lastima ya que nadie la oiría desde aquí, Darien me sostuvo la mano negando con la cabeza y mostrándole los ojos a Neryl que lo miro sorprendida y con mas lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

-no negare que me gusto que las hiciera pagar por tu dolor e inseguridad en estos años amor, pero ya es suficiente ¿no crees? no vale la pena estar con una escorias como ellas-dijo con una sonrisa moja bragas.

-si, tienes razón-sonreí tomándolo del brazo.

-además todo es mas fácil así.

Se zafo de mi agarre tomando a Neryl por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos brillantes.

-Olvidaras que algunas vez en tu vida conociste a Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba, solo estas tu y tus amigas nadie mas en el grupo que ustedes-dijo-ahora duérmete por diez minutos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-le borre la memoria-dijo.

-Me hubieras dicho eso antes-le dije.

-me pareció divertido verte en acción-sonrió de lado.

-idiota-dije haciendo puchero.

-jajajaj venga vámonos antes que se despierte.

Antes de irnos les borro la memoria a las demás y así nos pudimos ir tranquilos al salón en donde llegamos tarde pero no nos dijeron nada, así que tomamos asiento y escuchamos las clase. Terminamos las clases y nos dirigimos al parque donde el me dejo ya que me tenia que ver con Mina para comprar algunas cosas.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la cena esta bien.

-si, me vienes a buscar si Dar.

-claro cielo-me beso-a las siete esta bien aquí mismo.

-si, te espero en una hora ya que la tienda esta cerca y solo vamos por dos vestidos nada mas.

-muy bien.

Se monto en su auto y lo perdí de vista, camine a una banca cerca del lago en donde me senté muy cómodamente y me entretuve viendo a los niños darle de comer a las aves, las parejas pasaban muy acarameladas el uno con el otro entre besos y risas.

De pronto mi celular sonó y conteste.

-Serena Hola.

-Mina ¿Dónde estas?

-te quería decir que ya fui a comprar el vestido esta mañana.

-¿Qué? Y por que no me dijiste.

-lo siento mucho.

-si, si, bueno que va ya me voy entonces te he esperado una hora y nada que llegabas.

-lo siento te lo recompensare con un helado grande solo para ti

Se rio detrás de la línea.

-no me convencerás esta vez.

-bueno un pote de esos grandes.

-esta bien-suspire-nos vemos amiga.

-igual Sere te quiero eres la mejor.

Colgué el teléfono y me levante de la banca para poder llamar a Darien.

-Por fin te encuentro después de tantos años Zorra.

Me voltee muy de prisa para encontrarme con la cara que desde hace tiempo aborrezco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-es un país libre primor.

-tienes razón ahora si me disculpas.

Me gire y empecé a caminar para esperar a Darien que pronto vendría a buscarme, pero el fue mas rápido y me jalo del brazo "que tiene las personas con jalarme así" forceje con el y a la fina lo empuje solo unos metros de mi pero el se me acerco esta vez mas y mas que me dio miedo su rostro de lunático, corrí con velocidad pero para mi desgracia me tropecé con una piedra y caí en un árbol en donde el se me tiro encima besándome.

-Tu debiste ser mía.

-No¡ aléjate Seiya.

-yo te amaba-dijo besándome-te quería solo para mi, por que me dejaste.

Estaba hablando cosas que no eran, Seiya estaba fuera de si y eso me asustaba mucho, solo quería que Darien viniera a mi y me salvara de él.

-te busque todos estos años para que fueras mi mujer y cuando al fin te encuentro como me pagas perra acostándote con ese Chiba de porquería.

-No… déjame… tu nunca fuiste nada mío.

-Eras mi esposa y teníamos hijos como me pudiste dejar.

¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? De que esta hablando él.

-no se… de lo que me hablas…

-vamos Serena te amaba y tu vienes y te vas sin ninguna razón ¿Por qué? Para estar con él.

-tu no eres nada mío-grite.

-Si¡ tu eras mi mujer y ahora te mostrare como mi polla te desea a ti.

Me asuste mucho y donde diablos esta mi fuerza de lobo cuando la necesito ¿Así? Esto débil por no tener sexo con Darien. Si esto del acoplamiento apenas lo vamos procesando y eso ero no me acuesto con Darien por estos cinco días por mi periodo pero maldita la hora de que Seiya apareciera y la menstruación se me vaya ¿Qué ironía de la vida no?

-Ayuda¡-grite.

-nadie te escuchara ya el parque esta vacio-dijo tocando mis senos-como los recordaba tan suaves y dulces.

-Quítale las manos de encima maldito bastardo.

En un segundo tenia a Seiya encima mío y al otro lo vi tirado al piso a unos metros de mi, Darien le había plantado un puñetazo que le marco toda la cara haciéndolo botar sangre.

-Pero que…-se levanto Seiya-desgraciado aléjate de mi mujer.

-que no te vuelva a ver o oír decir que Serena es tu mujer por que entérate ella es MI MUJER no tuya así que lárgate antes de que te haga puré.

Seiya hizo caso omiso y empezó a plantarle puños a Darien el cual esquivaba con gran facilidad y ya se sabe que en esta pelea quien es el vencedor. Darien a la final le plantó un puño cuando Seiya saco una navaja dejándolo inconsciente para después borrarle la memoria y que se olvidara de nosotros y de mi familia para siempre, me ayudo a levantarme del piso sosteniendo en sus brazos con ternura llevándome al carro donde me deposito en el asiento de atrás para me recostara, todo el trayecto a la casa fue tranquilo y sereno, al llegar me bajo y volvió a cargarme en brazos mientras subíamos a nuestro apartamento y abría la puerta y me encontré con lo mas bello que mis ojos pudieron ver en toda su vida. La habitación estaba con muchas velas aromáticas y había miles de rosas por todos lados y en medio de la sala estaba una mesa con dos sillas y un mantel con unas bandejas en frente de cada puesto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tan bella creación.

-Pensaste que me olvidaría de la persona mas importante de mi vida-dijo bajándome y yo me voltee para mirarlo-Feliz aniversario amor.

-Te amo… esto es wow… muy bello amor…

-todo lo hice por ti, ven vamos a comer.

Me sostuvo mi mano hasta llegar a las mesas y me arrimo la silla como todo un caballero hasta me sentara y me sirvió una copa de vino tintó, el se sentó y cenamos carne a la brasa con puré de patatas y arroz.

-se ve delicioso-dije.

-lo prepare yo mismo, espero te guste-dijo orgulloso.

Di mi primer bocado y los diferentes gustos se esparcieron por toda mi boca dando paso a un sabor muy rico.

-esta sabroso amor, cocinas muy bien-dije.

-gracias todo lo hago con amor.

Terminamos de cenar.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto.

Las velas estaban iluminando la habitación dándole un toque romántico y en la cama con las sabanas blancas había un hermoso corazón de rosas y en medio de el una caja de chocolates que decía "I love" me acerque muy lentamente mientras el la miraba acercarse a la cama, se le acerco lento y paso silencioso hasta ella. La abrazo y la apego a su cuerpo para que viera cuanto la deseaba y amaba, su erección era muy evidente en su pantalón, la beso por tu su cuello asiéndola estremecer.

-Te amo. Abre la caja de bombones y pruébalos.

Ella tendió su mano y agarro la caja como el le dijo, y al abrirla había varios chocolates que decían "Cásate conmigo Sere"

-¡Que!

-Serena Tsukino me harías el honor oficial de convertirte en mi esposa.

El shot me llego y las lágrimas me salían de pura felicidad, no lo podía creer, mi corazón saltaba de pura felicidad y el hombre al que amaba seria mi esposo. La felicidad que me embargaba era tan grande que solo podía asentir y ninguna palabra salía de mi boca solo lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Me abrazo fuertemente.

-si, si, si quiero ser tu esposa que emoción Darien te amo.

-ya me habías asustado no decías nada-bromeo.

-tonto.

-y retonto soy-dijo.

Nos besamos con pasión y las velas y el ambiente tan romántico era testigo de nuestro amor y nuestros lobos interiores mostraban que se deseaban más que cualquier cosa y la atracción era tan grande que solo podíamos gemir nuestros nombres. La ropa ya no fue un problema ya que los dos estaban completamente desnudos en la cama.

Darien deslizo su pulgar más abajo y poco ha poco llenado su coño, entrando suavemente. Serena echo la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo sorprendida de lo increíblemente maravilloso que se sentía al tener un su dedo penetrándola. No había dolor, solo pura euforia y algo de la adolorida necesidad de adentro se alivio. Sus caderas se inclinaron en desobediencia contra su voluntad, ayudando a deslizarse más profundo.

Su nombre salió de sus labios al Darien seguir dándole placer.

-Te amo.

Él jadeo las palabras antes de que el pulgar se retirara y entrara en ella de nuevo, esta vez con otro de sus dedos. Él ajusto su agarre sobre ella hasta que una mano mantenía los labios vaginales abiertos mientras el usaba su pulgar para presionar contra su clítoris.

El comenzó a bombear con su dedo dentro y fuera de su coño. Serena clavo las uñas en la cabecera de la cama, sus dedos desesperados por encontrar algo de donde agarrarse. Las sensaciones la inundaron, demasiadas para tomarlas o incluso controlarlas. Nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte, tan extremadamente encantador y entonces ella grito cuando el clímax se apodero de ella. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada choque explosivo de liberación que brillaba hasta que casi perdió el conocimiento.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de su rápida respiración. Se pregunto cuántos segundo había pasado, orando que solo fueran un corto tiempo antes de que ella regresara y luego volvió a gemir cuando Darien retiro lentamente su dedo de su todavía estremecido coño. Se obligo a abrir los ojos y se encontró un par de ojos Azules brillantes que la miraban con amor.

-Sere esta noche será la más placentera de nuestras vidas.-dijo Darien.

Los labios de él no decían nada pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Mientras Una mano jugaba con su coño y la otra masajeaba sus pechos, sus dedos tiraban de sus pezones y frotaban su clítoris. Ella se resistió contra de él, el nudo de la excitación en su estómago adolorido a punto de desatarse.

La espiral exploto en el vientre de Serena en un segundo orgasmo violento. Ella gimió de placer, haciendo eco a lo largo de la habitación. Respirando con dificultad, con las rodillas como fideos de goma, se hundió en la cama.

-Muy sexy -le dijo con voz ronca, alabándola. -Eres tan hermosa.

Cuando él la abrazaba así y la tocaba así, lucia como la mujer más sensual del planeta…

Los opuestos se atraen, pero ellos no eran definitivamente opuestos. Él era un hombre alfa, ella era una mujer alfa. Ellos eran de carácter difícil y fuerte, decididos implacables, y sobre todo compartían un pasado casi igual y solo ellos dos mutuamente han superado sus dificultades y adversidades. Si querían algo, lo tomaban y pobre del que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ella miro su verga, ella amaba esa reacción. Casualmente él se sentó en una almohada, luego le dio la siguiente instrucción.

-Abre las piernas más amplio-dijo Darien-Quiero ver todo mi delicioso coño.

Serena hizo una pausa y comenzó a cumplir su orden.

-Tira de ellos mientras abres tus muslos para mí-refiriéndose a sus pezones

-Necesito jugar con mi clítoris. -jadeo Ella. -Por favor Dar-Ella se quería correr, pero él no estaba listo para ella. No todavía.

-¿He dicho que puedes jugar con mi coño?

-No.

-Entonces sigue tirando de los rígidos pezones.

Ella gimió, pero obedeció. Darien estaba disfrutando del juego sensual, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más él o su pene podrían soportarlo. Ver a Serena jugando con sus pezones era la cosa más erótica que había visto nunca. Las areolas eran rosa claro, el pezón rosa oscuro. Mirando su estrecho coño le hizo preguntarse cuanto lo apretaría. También le dio deseos de averiguar como el dulce coño por debajo de los rizos rubios.

-Tienes unas tetas grandiosas. -murmuro Darien-¿O debería decir, que tengo unas grandiosas tetas?

Ella gimió mientras continuaba tirando de sus pezones. Una gota de líquido pre-seminal goteo por la polla de Darien. Tenía que tocarla, jugar con ella, follarla.

-Ponte de pie y camina hacia mí -le ordeno. -Tira más fuerte de tus pezones mientras lo haces.

Los pezones de Serena estaban tan rígidos. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos de placer insaciable. Ella se acercó a donde estaba sentado, dos grandes tetas colgaron frente a su cara.

-Pon tus manos a los lados. -ronroneo Darien. -No muevas un dedo sin mi permiso. Entiendes?

-Si.

El levanto una ceja arrogantemente. Dios, no veía la hora de darse un banquete con los pezones.

-¿Si qué?

Serena lo miro confundida.

-Sí señor -él le aclaro.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Por un momento, Darien pensó que negaría su mandato. Pero entonces, haciendo que su pene se hinchara más, ella respondió.

-Sí señor. -susurro Serena.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con la dificultad de su respiración. La mirada de él estaba hipnotizada por sus deliciosas tetas, tan grandes y redondas. No recordaba a ver visto unos pezones tan erectos. Darien agarro las tetas como si fueran de sus propiedad, pasaría preocupado por ellas.

Serena quedo sin aliento, cuando él se metió un pezón tieso en su boca y lo chupo con la intención de marcarlo. Sin decidirse que pezón chuparía más, el palmeo las tetas juntándolas ya que así podría chupar uno y luego el otro más rápido, con movimientos despiadados. De ida y vuelta. Izquierda y derecha. Una y otra vez. Una y otra. La respiración de ella se hizo más precipitada.

-Se siente tan bien.-gimió Serena.-Se siente tan bien señor -se apresuró modificando.

Ella estaba aprendiendo el juego del sexo muy astutamente. Era un estudiante de excelencia, Darien decidió arrastrar su boca fuera de sus pechos, liberando la teta izquierda con un sonido. El paso sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, con ganas de tocarla por todos lados.

-Extiende los labios de tu vulva -gruño Darien.

Ella obedeció de inmediato. Sus pálidos dedos, temblando separaron los sexys labios de su coño, revelando el clítoris erecto y él apretado agujero, estaba listo para reclamarlo.

Darien metió la lengua hasta el agujero de su coño, gimiendo por su exquisito sabor y estrechez.

Follarla sería mejor que el cielo. Él la follo con la lengua por varios minutos, con su pulgar jugo con el clítoris resbaladizo. El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a temblar y él supo que estaba a punto de llegar. Darien se tiró a matar.

Deslizo sus manos alrededor de ella amasando sus nalgas, sus labios encontraron el clítoris y lo arrastro al calor de su boca. El chupo el capullo sensible y duro, su polla dolía por lo sonidos de sus gemidos.

-Sí señor… sí señor…sí señor…-lloro Serena, no le permitía resistirse. -Me voy a correr, señor.

Serena grito cuando se corrió, una explosión violenta cubrió los labios de él con sus jugos femeninos. Darien jadeo, mientras quitaba su boca del delicioso coño y se puso de pie, emitiendo una orden.

-Ponte en la cama y arrodíllate de cuatro patas. -dijo en un tono que no merecía replica. -Quiero ver mis tetas colgando, mi culo levantado al aire y mi coño expuesto.

-Sí señor -dijo Serena pensante mientras se ponía en posición en la cama, ella se puso bocabajo sosteniendo su peso con las rodillas y sus manos. Mirándolo por encima del hombro, con su pelo largo y rizado, era más que un afrodisíaco. Ella espero perfectamente sumisa, para que su hombre tomara lo que le pertenecía.

Maldita sea, era lo más sexy que ninguna mujer podía ser. Ese culo redondo, que no siempre estaba de moda, pero siempre había sido un sueño para Darien, podía ver el agujero de su apretado coño entre sus labios vaginales, y sus tetas grandes colgando un poco más allá de su tenso vientre.

Darien palmeo sus nalgas, las separo y guío su verga a la entrada húmeda. La transpiración goteo en la frente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó en preparación.

-Ruégame que te folle -le grito.

-Por favor, follame señor -le rogó Serena, sin aliento, ella estaba tan excitada como él. -Por favor señor, por favor, follame.

Él se hundió en su coño apretado y pegajoso con un gruñido, empalándose hasta la empuñadura. Serena gimió cuando la follo, su polla sin piedad golpeo dentro y fuera de su carne. Él la tomo como un animal posesivo, montándola con fuerza, diciéndole con cada golpeo que ella era suya.

-Darien… -dijo con voz entrecortada, sus tetas se balanceaban por debajo, las caderas se juntaban con las del con cada empuje-Darien, oh dios…

La tomo más duro y más profundo, más rápido y más feroz. Se hundió en el apretado coño de Serena una y otra vez, saciándose en ella. Ella gimió y lo follo también, el sonido de la carne golpeándose se escuchaba en toda la habitación. El aroma de sus estimulaciones combinadas se impregno en el aire, excitándolo más.

-Mi coño se siente tan bien. -dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa y sus fosas nasales inflamadas.-¡Oh, mierda!… Serena… nena…

Su coño chupo su polla de nuevo con cada embestida. El sonido y la sensación de tirantes eran terriblemente eróticos. Darien la follo más fuerte, más rápido, con los dedos encontró las caderas y enterró sus dedos en la carne. Dentro y fuera. Una y otra vez. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces más…

Él se corrió con un rugido, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y liberaron simultáneamente. Serena siguió empujando su coño hacia él, le ordeño cada gota de semen que tenía y los animales que tenían dentro se podría casi escuchar como gruñían de placer.

Sus respiraciones era mutuamente irregulares, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, Darien se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Serena para acostarse mejor en la cama. Y los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo esperando un nuevo mañana.

**Epigolo.**

Han pasado ya tres meses y de tantos mareos repentinos y vómitos en la madrugada Mina me obligo a ir al medico donde nos dieron la buena noticia de que esperaba un bebe, el doctor Taiki Wilson. Me recetó vitaminas prenatales y algunas cosas mas y que el la sangre que había tenido estos dos meses se debe que en el embarazo es muy común y se tiende a confundir con la menstruación. Mina saltaba de felicidad ya que iba hacer tía de un bello bebe. Yo todavía no salía del shot de la noticia y estaba muy feliz claro, pero no pensé que iba a concebir el mismo día que me propuso matrimonio me adorado Darien. Al salir de la consulta pensaba en como se lo iba a decir a Darien y como lo tomaría no tenia miedo pero si nervios a punta flor. Me despedí de Mina que me dejo n frente de mi edificio y al entrar y subir el ascensor, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un Darien esperándome sonriente.

-Amor que bueno que llegaste mira prueba esta pizza que he preparado yo-dijo.

-Darien…

-¿Qué paso cielo bello?.

-pues yo…

-¿Qué es Serena? Me estas preocupando cielo.

-¡estoy embarazada!- ya lo dije y sin anestesia ya que a él le entro el shot también.

-¿Qué? Ya fuiste al medico-se me acerco-hay que ir y que te revisen para que todo este bien, VOY HACER PAPA¡

Yo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-y yo voy hacer mama.

-Serena mi amor me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra- me alzo en sus brazos girando por toda la habitación.

-jejeje te amo Darien.

Paso un mes mas y fuimos juntos al medico para mi otra ecografía y todo estaba muy bien, el doctor me hecho el liquido en mi vientre abultado y empezó a monitorear al bebe.

-este es el corazón.

Se escuchaba un fuerte palpitar desde la maquina lo que hizo que mis lagrimas corriera.

-parece que este bebe es sano…

El doctor movió mas el aparato con insistencia hasta que encontró algo y frunció el ceño lo que me hizo preocuparme y Darien lo noto.

-¿Qué paso Doc?-dijo.

-Es que hay dos embriones.

-¿Cómo que dos embriones?

-¿Qué usted Señora Chiba va a tener dos bebes?

-¿Qué?

-si van hacer gemelos-dijo-todo esta muy bien con ellos ¿quieren saber el sexo de los bebes?

Ni Darien y yo decíamos palabra alguna un bebe es una cosa pero ¿dos? Es algo tan increíble y Darien es todo un semental en lo que es de reproducción.

-si…-dijo el-que dices Sere.

Yo solo asentí.

-bueno papas, van a tener una niña y un niño.

Al terminar la consulta Darien y yo nos casamos al cabo de un mes en una iglesia pequeña y yo iba con el vestido de mi mama que también había usado mi tátara abuela en su boda en el siglo XIX y se pasaba de generación en generación, era un clásico muy bello y escotado con miles de piedras y blanco, era muy largo tipo princesa y se veía muy moderno para ser viejo, Mina se enamoro del vestido en cuanto lo vio. Mis padres y los padres de Darien también estaban, mis amigas Mina con Yaten, Amy y el Doctor Taiki y Lita con Andrew que también esperaban a su bebe. La ceremonia fue muy intima y bonita mi súper papi Kenji me entrego sin antes decirle a Darien "tengo un arma por si te escapas" lo que me hizo reír mucho. En la recepción todos cenamos y bailamos en paz, Darien estaba desesperado así que salimos al lago donde nos posamos en un puente en donde estaba debajo de nosotros un lago que iluminaba la luz de la luna, para mis cinco meses no se me notaba casi nada y eso que eran gemelos mis cachorros los que amere con todo mi corazón. Los nombres estaban escogidos, Rini Caroline Tsukino Chiba y Armando Enrique Tsukino Chiba, mis cachorros crecían en mí y Darien todas las noches me complacía como loco y el sexo era fantástico en mi estado.

-Me amaras hasta que muera Darien-dije.

-No, te amare por mucho mas que eso-me beso.

-yo también te amo por mucho mas que eso.

Nos besamos y la luna era testigo de este amor que aunque las apariencias engañaban a los demás nuestros corazones sabían lo que éramos en verdad y todo era más allá de las apariencias, solo nosotros y el verdadero amor es lo que nos hizo fuerte y nos amamos por mas que para siempre.

**Fin.**

**N/a: como te lo prometí otro capi y epigolo incluido así que espero Rews y que les allá gustado el final de mi One-Shot por que yo lo ame mucho, TT-TT me encanta escribir y espero que les agrade mi trabajo como escritora por que yo no se si soy fatal o no escribiendo. Bueno en Face me encontraran .5**

**Saludos y besos.**


End file.
